iPod Shuffle Challenge
by Well-Good-Luck-With-That
Summary: You know the drill: Ipod on shuffle, first line of a song   marvolous one shot :  will continue one shot's if you want :  or request a song that you want me to write :  R&R please :
1. Love You Long Time

**Ipod shuffle challenge :) Any one shot's you like, say in a review or DM and I'll consider continuing :) Rules: Put your iPod on shuffle and write a one shot based on the first line of the song :)**

_**Black Eyed Peas – Love You Long Time**_

'_What would you do, if I walked up to you and I told ya' how I feel about you now'_

'I have to tell him.' Puck thought to himself staring at the beautiful soprano in front of him. He was singing some song by Lady Gaga. Telephone he thinks. And God is it hot. He looks to Quinn for confirmation. She nods reassuringly.

Kurt finishes his solo and takes a small bow and hugs Mercedes.

"Thank you Kurt! That's it for today guys so if you could all get your assignments done by tomorrow that would be great." Mr Schue said starting to pack away sheet music.

"Mr Schue I'd like to run some ideas by you?" It wasn't really a question as Rachel took three long strides and launched into her ideas for the Glee assignment.

The rest of the Glee kids began slowly packing there things away and chatting. Puck swallowed and Quinn gave him a thumbs up. He walked over to the soprano.

"Um, Kurt?" He said awkwardly.

"What do you want Mohawk? Me and my boy were talking." The black chick said. Man, she has _attitude!_

"I just wanted to talk to Kurt, I need to tell him something." Puck swallowed nervously.

"What did you want to tell him?" Mercedes asked nosily.

"You coming Puck?" Finn called, coming over to them followed by Matt and Mike.

"Yeah, just a sec I really need to talk to Kurt." Puck tried to explain. He was starting to panic as more of the Glee club was gathering round, waiting for their friends and being generally nosy. Even Mr Schue, Rachel and Brad the pianist looked up from their conversation.

"So hurry up and talk, we're going back to mine remember? To play on my Xbox?" Finn reminded him.

"_My_ Xbox, Finn." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"You know, when I say I need to talk to Kurt, I meant well, in private." Puck blushed and rubbed his neck.

"Oooh. Private ay?" Tina laughed nudging Artie and Mercedes.

Puck blushed again and Kurt took pity on the Mohawk-ed teen. He stood up and pulled Noah over to the corner of the room. Puck was grateful but was still fully aware the club was listening in for all they were worth.

"So, what's the problem Noah?" Kurt asked gently. The two had sort of become friends through Glee and Puck's over-protectiveness since Kafrosky tried to throw him in the dumpster. Puck would never admit it but Kurt's the only one allowed to call him Noah.

"Well, you see the thing is…" Puck looked nervously to the eavesdropping teens and moved Kurt a step away. "?" He said in a great rush.

"I'm sorry Noah, I didn't catch that?" Kurt squinted confused.

"I said, I kinda really like you and was wondering if you'd come out with me Friday?" Puck said after taking a deep breath.

The Glee club gasped. Even Mr Schue looked shocked.

"As in, like…a date?" Kurt asked smiling slightly.

"Yes." Noah said bravely.

"Sure I'd love to, you can pick me up at 7." Kurt smiled warmly and picked up his bag.

"Okay, I'll see you then." Puck said standing awkwardly, swaying in the gap between him and Kurt.

"You can kiss me you know." Kurt smiled.

"Good." Puck leant forward and slowly kissed Kurt, letting himself melt into the kiss. The Glee club gasped again like a bad pantomime.

"See you Friday." Puck smiled one last time at his new boyfriend and kissed his cheek before walking away beckoning to Finn, Matt and Mike. "Come on you lot, stop gawking, we're meant to be playing Xbox right?"

"I…it's um, it's Kurt's." Finn managed to say. He was pretty shocked.

"Oh, I'm sure I can let you use it, but I will need some reward from one of you." Kurt grinned cheekily at Puck.

"Let's go." Puck smirked and held his hand out for Kurt to take and they began to leave the choir room with Finn, Matt and Mike trailing behind leaving the remaining Gleeks in a shocked silence.

**First one done :) remember, if you want me to continue any of the stories, say in a review or direct message :) Thanks :)**


	2. My Happy Ending

**Another chapter of my challenge :) I'm ADDICTED to PucKurt :) Enjoy :)**

_**Avril Lavigne – My Happy Ending**_

'_Let's talk this over, it's not like we're dead'_

"Come on Kurt just pick up the phone." Puck pleaded into the answering machine before putting the phone down in frustration.

Kurt hadn't spoken to him since school. It was his own fault really. Kafrosky and Azimio had slushied Kurt and shoved him really hard into the lockers and Puck just high-fived them both and walked off, trying to ignore the tears in Kurt's eyes.

"Why am I such a stupid asshole!" Puck screamed throwing his baseball glove at the wall.

"Noah? Sweetie?" Puck's mum came into the room. "Is everything okay?"

"No ma, it's not okay! It's never going to be okay again!" Puck cried and burst into tears.

Puck's mum was shocked. She couldn't remember the last time her son had cried. "Baby, what's wrong?" She asked cradling him in her arms.

"Kurt got slushied and shoved into the lockers, and I just high-fived the assholes and left him there, and now he wants nothing to do with me!" Puck cried into his mother's jumper.

"Noah Puckerman! How could you! He's your boyfriend! Look I'm not surprised he won't talk to you but I have an idea to maybe get him to." His mother scolded and explained.

"Yeah?" Puck looked up hopefully.

"Yeah, this is what your gonna do…"

GLEE

Kurt was laying on his bed in Puck's hoodie eating a tub of ice cream. His cheeks were tear stained and he'd just had to persuade his dad not to load his shotgun. He heard a tap on his window.

"Go away Puck!" He cried.

"Please, just come to the window and I swear you will never have to speak to me again after you've heard what I've got to say." Puck pleaded.

Kurt slowly padded his way to the window and looked out.

Puck was holding a bunch of signs he kept removing them and putting them on the floor. Kurt read the signs.

**Kurt**

**I Don't**

**Deserve**

**You**

**You're**

**Amazing**

**Smart**

**Beautiful**

**Cute**

**Funny**

**Sexy**

**Talented**

**And Above**

**All**

**You**

**Loved**

**Me.**

**I**

**Know**

**I've **

**Broken**

**Your**

**Heart**

**But**

**I Was**

**Scared**

**About**

**How**

**Much **

**I LOVE**

**You.**

**I**

**Would**

**Do**

**Anything**

**For**

**You**

**Baby.**

**Please**

**Forgive**

**Me?**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**ILOVEYOUKURTHUMMEL**

**X**

Puck watched Kurt's goldfish expression from the window. He then saw Kurt turn and run. The front door opened and Kurt flew out and into Noah's arms.

"I love you too you big idiot!" He cried into his shoulder.

"And, by the way, I took the liberty of outing us to the entire school." Puck said casually but inside he was shaking.

"What?" Kurt leant back and looked into Puck's eyes.

"I don't want to hide you anymore, I love you, and like I told those punks on Facebook, If someone has a problem with it you can kiss my sweet Jewish arse." Puck smirked.

"But…what if I hadn't forgiven you?" Kurt asked.

"Then I'd be one lonely gay dude." Noah laughed.

"I love you Noah." Kurt smiled.

"I love you too fairy."

**:)**


	3. Alejandro

**Okay so the third chapter :) requested by SouthernHemmy who wanted some IM's between Puck and Kurt but they didn't realise the others could see their messages :) Here you go :**

_**Lady GaGa – Alejandro**_

'_She's got both hands, in her pockets and she won't look at you, won't look at you'_

The Glee club were avoiding Puck and Kurt's eyes. Puck and Kurt were looking suitably embarrassed. It all started on an innocent IM chat room.

_**FrakenteenFinn:**__ I'm off now guys, c u l8 ;)_

**FrakenteenFinn is now offline.**

_**StarOfLimaBerry:**__ I agree with Finn. I will see you all tomorrow at school, it's important that I stretch my vocals every night. Bye guys!_

**StarOfLimaBerry is now offline.**

_**Santana+Brittany:)xx: **__yeah, me and Brittany are going to makeout. Bye losers._

**Santana+Brittany:)xx is now offline.**

_**Cedes' ;)x: **__I kinda got a lotta work to finish, so I guess I'm off too. See y'all later, Kurt, ring me later boy?xx_

_**PrincessKurtxx:**__ Sure honey! Bye! Xx_

**Cedes' ;)x is now offline. **

_**OnceACheerio, AlwaysACheerio:**__ I'm not allowed on for too long, my mom wants to spend some quality time with me, we're still on rocky times since the pregnancy. Loveyouuall (except Puck, you still SUCK) bye! X_

**OnceACheero, AlwaysACheerio is now offline. **

_**TiNaLoVesArTiExx:**__ me and Artie may as well go if you are all going, bye!_

**TiNaLoVesArTiExx is now offline.**

_**PrincessKurtxx: **__I guess you three have to go as well?_

_**MattANDMike;)AddUsOnXboxLive:**__ yeah sorry Kurt, talk tomorrow? See ya Puck._

**MattANDMike;)AddUsOnXboxLive is now offline. **

_**PrincessKurtxx:**__Puck, they've all gone :)x_

_**PuckYouVeryMuch:**__ Thank God. So, you don't have to go too do you baby?xxxxx_

_**PrincessKurtxx:**__ Aww, you don't want me too?xx_

_**PuckYouVeryMuch:**__ Of course I don't, I love talking to you:)xxxxx_

_**PrincessKurtxx:**__ N'aww, you're too cute Noah :) And you're even using correct grammar for me :)x_

_**PuckYouVeryMuch:**__ :) So, how was your day? And can I come round later ?:Dxxxxx_

_**PrincessKurtxx:**__ Yeah it was okay :)and you might have to come round tomorrow instead Noah, Carole and dad want to do some family thing, and as much as I protested, apparently Kurt's super hot boyfriend does not count as family :(x_

_**PuckYouVeryMuch:**__ Dayum. That's SUCKS baby. But I am pleased that you think I'm super hot ;)and I also realised I appear to be giving you at least five kisses but I'm only getting one.._

_**PrincessKurtxx:**__ Aww you want more baby?_

_**PuckYouVeryMuch:**__ Not to ruin the moment, but that sounded DIRTY and HOT :D (and yes I want MORE)xxxx_

_**PrincessKurtxx:**__ More of what? My filthy comments or my kisses..? ;)x_

_**PuckYouVeryMuch:**__ BOTH :)xxxx (and are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?)_

_**PrincessKurtxx: **__Aww, here's your kisses: :) (and maybe? What do you think I'm suggesting ;))_

_**PuckYouVeryMuch:**__ CYBERSEX :) xxxx_

_**PrincessKurtxx: **__Way to ruin the game. _

_**PuckYouVeryMuch:**__ Sorry baby, but I was getting hard :)xxx_

_**PrincessKurtxx:**__ But I haven't said anything yet….x_

_**PuckYouVeryMuch: **__Just seeing your name on my messenger makes me hard darling ;)xx and YET? That means there WILL be dirty comments? *hopeful look* xx_

_**PrincessKurtxx:**__ Aww that's sweet…I think? And yeaha there will be dirty comments, I'm hard too ;)xx_

_**PuckYouVeryMuch:**__ Over me?xx_

_**PrincessKurtxx: **__No, over Finn. OF COURSE YOU, you dumbass! I looked at that picture you send me last week ;)xx_

_**PuckYouVeryMuch:**__ That's not funny. And yeah, that's a pretty hot picture :) Can I get my dick out now?xx_

_**PrincessKurtxx: **__Sorry baby. And you haven't got your dick out yet, I've been stroking mine for the past five minutes, thinking of you :) xx_

_**PuckYouVeryMuch: **__Oh. My. Fucking. God. That is HOT. Xxx_

_**PrincessKurtxx:**__ Not as hot as you Noah ;) I wish you were here. No seriously, I REALLY wish (want/need) you here…xx_

_**PuckYouVeryMuch: **__Oh God.._

**(An hour later)**

_**PrincessKurtxx: **__Ahh. That was hot. We should do it again sometime :) but my family calls, have to go play boardgames (fun.) so goodbye my awesome little sex shark :) xxxx_

_**PuckYouVeryMuch:**__ Yes it was hot :) ahh that's sucks, I'll see you later baby, and there is NOTHING little about Puckzilla…xx_

_**PrincessKurtxx:**__ Sorry :( my mistake…believe me, I KNOW there is nothing little about Puckzilla. Xxx_

_**PuckYouVeryMuch:**__ Forgiven sweetheart. Now, I'll see you tomorrow okay? Cyber-kisses :)xxxxxx_

_**PrincessKurtxx:**__ N'aww, you make me swoon :) cyber-makes out ;) xxxx_

_**PuckYouVeryMuch: **__Aww. Love you baby xxx_

_**PrincessKurtxx: **__Love you too :) bye xxxx_

**PrincessKurtxx has signed out. **

**PuckYouVeryMuch has signed out.**

_**FrankenteenFinn: **__Okay. Who else came bak 2 cross out the convo, read that conversation and is now FREAKING OUT._

_C__**edes':**__ Me! My boy didn't tell me about him and Puck! I'm hurt!_

_**StarOfLimaBerry:**__ This is unbelievable! If Puck and Kurt's relationship is leaked to the school-_

_**MattANDMike;)AddUsOnXboxLive:**__ they will get bullied and slushied everyday?_

_**StarOfLimaBerry:**__ No! They might overtake me and Finn as MckKinley's power couple!_

_**OnceACheerio, AlwaysACheerio: **__How can you be so selfish! But I hope your right and they DO overtake you, because they sure as hell deserve the position a lot more! I for one think they are cute together._

_**TiNaLoVesArTiExx: **__We do too. But after all that hot talk I don't think I'll be able to look at them the same for a whole :L and Rachel, you have to realise how that sounded, but I know you are happy for them really._

_**StarOfLimaBerry:**__ Yeah I am, I'm sorry guys._

_**Cedes': **__It's okay Berry._

_**FrankenteenFinn: **__Um, HELLO? My brother and best m8 just had cybersex and I got to read EVERYTHING! I've been like tramatized or whatever it is!_

_**Santana+Brittany:)xx: **__Traumatised?_

_**FrankenteenFinn: **__Yeah that's it._

_**Cedes': **__Guys, guys, guys. Think of the fun we could have with this though. They don't know we read it. Everybody, listen up :) _

At Glee the next day it was sort of awkward.

"So Kurt, played any good boardgames lately?" Mercedes asked her best friend innocently.

Kurt blushed. "Um, no?"

"Oh, okay." Mercedes grinned at Quinn. It was her que.

"Puck, you want some of my cookie?" She asked sweetly.

"Um, yeah sure. Thanks." He said a little suspicious. He took the cookie and bit into it. Puck hummed at the taste. " That's good." He told Quinn.

"Aww, you want some more baby?" She asked him holding back a grin as he choked out the rest of the cookie.

"Something wrong Puck?" Finn asked him innocently.

"Um, no, not at all." He said still choking.

"Kurt, you've gone awfully red, you feeling alright?" Mike asked pretending to be concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks." He said quietly.

Santana and Brittany were pretending to have their own conversation when suddenly Santana exclaimed. "Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?"

In which Brittany replied. "Maybe, what do you think I'm suggesting?"

Puck and Kurt were looking utterly mortified. The Glee Club all chimed in with Santana's answer. "CYBERSEX!" They all laughed and looked at Puck and Kurt.

Puck, regaining his posture, grabbed Kurt's wrist and sat him on his lap. "In my defence." He began. "Kurt is _very_ hot!" The Glee club all punched Puck wherever they could and laughed.

**Done :) So it wasn't so much Alejandro but how hard is THAT a song to write too ! Well this was for SouthernHemmy :) I hope I did you justice :)**


	4. Open Up

**Another chapter, I'm ADDICTED to this fic :) so this chapter is for pinkkrane who wanted me to do a chapter for The Saturdays, Open Up. Here you are :) But it's sorta an M because of dark themes.**

_**The Saturdays – Open Up**_

'_I didn't say it, but I meant to tell you'_

Kurt was into the second week of dating Sam. He tried to tell himself he as happy but honestly, he wasn't. Everyone knew he was still head over heels in love with Puck and Puck was still head over heels in love with him.

They'd broken up a few weeks ago, when Puck failed to come out to the school. Kurt was left feeling like a dirty little secret. Then Sam started being nice to him. Taking him out, walking him to lessons and carrying his books. Little did he know it was Sam's plan to break up the pair.

The Glee club looked at Puck staring longingly at Kurt and Sam. They saw the hurt written across his face as Sam leaned in a kissed a shocked Kurt. Sam looked up as he kissed him and smirked with his eyes at Puck, who looked down at his lap sadly.

"Did you guys see that?" Finn whispered to the club.

"Yeah, Sam totally smirked at Puck." Mercedes said, outraged.

"It was like he was saying, Ha! Your boyfriend is mine now!" Santana added looking at Sam with a disgusted look.

"That boy is pushing his luck." Mercedes sighed as she picked up her bag. "I'll see you lot tomorrow." She waved goodbye and the club scattered feeling sad that Puck and Kurt couldn't just get back together.

GLEE

Sam shoved Puck against the wall. Puck could easily take him, but he had Juvie to think off. "Listen loser. Kurt is _mine_ now. He doesn't want you anymore you Neanderthal!" Sam spat in his face. Puck looked away. He was hurt and was getting seriously angry. "Ohh. Struck a nerve? Kurt. Doesn't. Want. You! And tonight, when I take his virginity he will be powerless to me!" Sam grinned.

"Wait. His virginity? You'll be lucky if he let's your ugly dick anywhere near his pretty arse!" Puck snorted.

"Who said I need his permission?" Sam grinned again.

"You're telling me you are gonna rape Kurt!" Puck exclaimed in complete shock.

"If he doesn't let me willingly." Sam replied simply.

"I won't let you do that!" Puck said through gritted teeth.

"You think he'll believe you? You wouldn't tell him you loved him, so you lost him. Tough luck Puck." Sam said swinging a hard blow into Puck's stomach and leaving him on the floor.

Puck stayed on the floor a while. 'I have to save him.'

GLEE

"Puck!" Finn ran into the choir room. "We heard all of that and we are gonna bring Sam down! Nobody touches my brother and get's away with it!"

"You're gonna help?" Puck asked.

"Yeah! He's a member of our family and also, you two r_eally _need eachother. You can tell he still loves you like crazy." Tina told the mowak-ed teen with a smile.

"Really?" He smiled.

"Hell yes." Mercedes said. "But for him to forgive you, you know what it's gonna take."

"I'll do it." Puck said bravely.

"Good. Now let's put the plan into action."

GLEE

"So, baby, we've been going out two weeks now, you wanna seal the deal?" Sam asked a nervous looking Kurt.

"Seal the deal?" He asked confused.

"You know, let me fuck you?" Sam said suggestively.

"Um, no sorry, I'm really not ready for that." Kurt said, his eyes wide.

"Ahh okay." Sam pretended to agree and he saw Kurt sigh in relief. He leaned in and began to kiss Kurt his hands slowly wandering further and further down until-

"No!" Kurt cried. "I…I said no alright?" He stammered.

"No, it's not alright. You are gonna let me take you Kurt, right here, right now." Sam told him.

Kurt was terrified. "N…no…I'm not."

"Well if you won't _let _me do it. I'll have to make you." Sam was advancing on Kurt. Suddenly there was a bang on the door.

"Kurt! Kurt open the door!" Kurt heard Puck calling.

"Puck! Puck help I-!" Kurt's shouts were muffled by Sam's hand.

"Baby, I love you! I'm sorry I didn't say it before, I was meaning to, but I was scared! Please, I'll come out to the school with you just get away from Sam, he's gonna hurt you!" Puck pleaded.

"Too late Puckerman. Poor little Kurt has no escape." Sam grinned.

"Finn! A little help!" Puck asked desperately. The two began slamming themselves into the door. It opened and flew off the hinges. Finn was on top of Sam in a second, hitting him again and again. Puck had Kurt cradled in his arms kissing away his tears.

"I hope you get a life sentence for this you sick fucker!" Finn yelled punching Sam again.

"Life? I won't get any sentence! Who's gonna believe you lot? You and Puck have been in trouble with the police too many times for them to take you seriously and Kurt? I'm sure one statement won't be enough." Sam smiled up at Finn who hit him again.

"Oh there won't be just one statement. There will be twelve!" Mercedes said appearing in the doorway with the Gleeks behind her looking menacing.

"Shit." Sam said as his face was connected with Finn's fist one last time.

**There :) So yeah, really dark I know. Sorry if it was too M-rated, I'm not THAT satisfied with this chapter, but review anyway please ;) thanks for reading :)**


	5. Parachute

**We NEED fluff :) Still taking requests for stuff but this is back to the shuffle and the song is…..**

_**Cheryl Cole – Parachute**_

'_I don't tell anybody about the way you hold my hand.'_

"Do you mind?" Puck asked suddenly.

"Mind what?" Kurt asked bringing his head up from Puck's chest. They'd just had some mind-blowing sex and were snuggled together in the after-glow.

"Not being…out to the school?" Puck asked gently taking Kurt's hand in his own.

"Well, I don't like to hide no, but I understand that you will get hurt if you come out, and I don't want to risk that, so no, I guess I don't mind." Kurt explained to him snuggling into his chest.

"You sure? Because I do love you you know? Don't ever like doubt that okay?" Puck told him sincerely burying his nose in Kurt's hair.

"Baby, I know you love me. And it's not like you are horrible to me at school, you just don't kiss me in the corridor and I can live with that." Kurt replied.

"Okay, just so you are sure."

"I am. I'm sure they'd only want us to break up if they knew anyway." Kurt said sadly.

"Why's that?"

"Finns like my brother, he wouldn't want me to go out with you, no offence, and the others are like sheep. They will all agree with Finn." The soprano said with a sigh.

Puck kissed Kurt's hair. "Well we don't need them baby. I got you and you got me." He sighed.

"That was romantic. Did Noah Puckerman just say something romantic?" Kurt looked up smiling.

"I know you like romance, so I do it for you." Noah smiled back and gently kissed Kurt's lips.

Kurt snuggled back into Puck's arms. "You're cute." He said quietly and sleepy. "I like cute." He sighed.

Puck chuckled. "I love you way too much."

"Why too much?"

"It's scary don't you think? Like, the fact I would break apart if you left me." Puck admitted.

"I'd never leave you Puck, it would break me just as much." Kurt sighed one last time before falling asleep in his boyfriend's arms.

**Short but sweet :) I hope you enjoyed it :) Much love x**


	6. Need You Now

**This one is for lightlady2 :) I hope you like it :) **

_**Lady Antebellum – Need You Now**_

'_Picture perfect memories, scattered all around the floor'_

Noah Puckerman was a broken man. After the break up with his 4 month boyfriend, Kurt Hummel, his mother going into rehab and his little sister being taken into care, he didn't have much to live for anymore.

He needed Kurt so badly. He loved him so much but he's broken up with him because he was scared. Puck was so scared of the love he felt for the boy that he had to break his heart, and it broke his to see the tears in Kurt's eyes as he's told him, 'it's not really working out'.

It's quarter past one in the morning but Puck has lost track of the time. He picks up his cell phone and his fingers linger over pressing 'Call' on Kurt's name. He'd promised not to call him though when they'd broken up. Kurt said he's had enough heartbreak and for him not to even look at him at school.

Puck took another shot of whiskey. This was too hard. He looked at the door just wishing Kurt would come in, in one of those fabulous, sexy outfit's and tell him everything would be okay. But that wasn't going to happen.

Puck is now quite drunk.

"I need you so much Kurt." He sobbed into his pillow.

"I need you too." A voice from the doorway said.

Puck shot up from the bed and looked at the boy standing in front of him.

"I heard about your mom and sister. I couldn't leave you, so I wondered if you'd want some company? But I can leave if you want. I know you said it wasn't working out-"

"I love you!" Puck cut Kurt off.

"What?"

"I love you! I broke up with you because I was scared but Kurt I need you so much!" Puck broke down crying. Kurt rushed over and cradled the older boy.

"I love you too." He said quietly rocking the boy back and forth. "Shh. Calm down. I'm here now."

Puck just kept mumbling 'sorry' and 'so messed up'.

"It's okay Noah. I'm here. I'm here." Kurt kept whispering.

**Short I know, but I've never really heard the song before, it was mainly based on lyrics. Hope you liked it lightlady2 :) review please :)**


	7. Haven't Met You Yet

**Ahh back to the shuffling :) Is that a word? I like it, shuffling..shuffling…shuffling…ahem..sorry :) On with the story/fic :) Please, enjoy as always…**

_**Michael Buble – Haven't Met You Yet**_

'_I'm not surprised, not everything lasts, I've broken my heart so many times I''ve stopped keeping track'_

"No Puck." Kurt said firmly.

"Why not?" Puck whined back.

"Because you can hurt me physically, but I will _not _let you hurt me mentally as well. My heart's too fragile for me breakage." Kurt said bravely, walking out to McKinley's parking lot.

"Wait! Kurt!" Puck ran to catch up with him. "More hearbreak?" He questioned.

"My mother died when I was 8. And Finns already broken my heart. It taught me never to fall for a jock – or a straight boy, which is what you are. You're just confused." Kurt said swiftly, making his way over to his car.

"I'm really sorry about your mom. And…Finn? Seriously? He's as thick as two short planks." Noah snorted.

"And you're not?" Kurt scoffed.

"Actually no. Just because I don't show up to lessons doesn't mean I'm dumb, it means I'm _too_ smart for those classes. I'm great at math as well!" Puck told him.

"Just because you're great at one subject doesn't make you better than Finn. Least he never physically hurt me."

"I'm great at drama as well actually." Puck blushed at his admission. "And Finn was still there at the dumpster throwing and locker pushing."

"It doesn't matter Puck. I've broken my heart so many times I've stopped keeping track. And considering this is probably a cruel joke to 'get the fag to love you so you can break his heart' I won't be going to Breadstix with you this Friday." Kurt explained to him sighing.

"Look, I'm not surprised you don't want to go out with me. I've been a jerk to you. But you have to remember, not everything lasts Kurt. Maybe you just weren't falling in love with the right person. But I understand, so let me make it up to you? Please? Just one evening and if you don't forgive me then fine." Puck pleaded with the brunette.

Kurt seemed to think about it. "One evening Puck, one evening." He said before getting into his car and driving off.

GLEE

Okay, so Puck had two days to get Kurt to love him. Two days! Puck's little sister Sarah came into his bedroom.

"Hey, Noah." She said.

"Hey brat." He replied grinning.

"Shutup! Why have you been so quiet this evening?" She asked.

"Thinking Sare-bear. Thinking." Puck replied softly.

"About…?"

"You sure are nosy! I'm thinking about how to get this boy I love to fall in love with me." Puck told her, patting her head.

"Simple. Take him on holiday. I love holidays." Sarah said smiling.

"I'd love to, but no. I've only got two days." He sighed.

"Well… do the romantic thing. Flowers, chocolates you know?" Sarah told him.

"Yeah. Yeah I could do that! Thanks Sare." Puck said grinning and giving his sister a hug.

"Eww…get off! Save it for your boyfriend!" She giggled racing off down the hall.

GLEE

Kurt walked proudly into Mckinley. It was Wednesday which meant, no dumpster toss! It was guaranteed to be a good day. Puck walked passed him and smiled.

"Morning gorgeous." He smiled warmly and winked.

Kurt was shocked. He'd thought Puck was playing some joke but the friendliness in his voice and eyes maybe proved otherwise. It excited him to think that maybe a hot jock like Puck might actually like him, even though he was probably kidding himself.

He walked over to his locker where he was met by Mercede's.

"Wassup' boy!" She called hugging him. Kurt opened his locker and turned to her.

"A lot actually! Cede's I have _so _much to tell you –"

"Wow, you have a secret admirer!" Mercedes interrupted.

Kurt cast a confused glance to his locker. Inside was a little box and a note. He opened the box to find two little Dolce and Gabbana cufflinks. He picked up the note and read,

_Kurt,  
These are because you love these people?fashion brand? I dunno, but you love it, and I love you. Just to keep you sweet until Friday :) See you in Glee :)  
Noah x_

"Oh. My. GaGa. Kurt!" Mercedes gasped, reading the note.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Kurt told her folding the note up and putting it away.

"We need to talk outfit's for Friday! And you gotta wear those cufflinks – it's a great form of flattery for someone to wear the gift you gave them." Mercedes gushed.

"You know, I had my doubts, but I'm really starting to think that he likes me." Kurt smiled.

"Believe me boy, he does. Let's talk outfits!" She exclaimed leading her boy to their first class.

GLEE

It was now Thursday and Kurt was looking forward to the day. Yesterday Puck had been amazingly romantic. He'd got him cufflinks, left notes in his locker multiple times, sung him a song in Glee, walked him to his car and then kissed him on the cheek in front of a shocked Glee Club and a couple of students who had detention. Puck was proving himself a very worthy boyfriend.

Puck was on cloud nine. It was already Thursday but the plan of getting Kurt to love him like he loved Kurt was working. He saw the way Kurt blushed when he did something sweet to him. And he thanked him about seven times for the cufflinks. Puck couldn't express how much he loved Kurt's smile when he sung that song to him in Glee. It was heart-melting.

"Hey, Kurt!" Puck smiled as Kurt got out of his car.

"Hi Noah." Kurt smiled warmly back at the Mohawk-ed teen.

"I was just wondering what time I should pick you up tomorrow?" Puck asked brightly.

"Um, 7's okay." Kurt smiled again.

"7 it is."

The two were approaching the dumpsters. Noah cast a glance towards Kurt. He saw that he was preparing himself for the jock's to step out and throw him. 'Not today my friends' Puck said to himself.

"Hey Puck! See you've brought the homo to us today, good job!" Kafrosky said gleefully.

Kurt was about to say something when Noah beat him to it. "Actually, Kurt doesn't feel like a dumpster toss today, so I think we're just gonna walk to class. See you guys later." Puck said as he took Kurt's arm and led him away. The jocks were too shocked to say anything.

"I can't believe you just did that!" Kurt exclaimed. "Thank you so much Noah!"

Puck blushed with pride. "Well this is my class. Thanks again Noah!" Kurt told him reaching up to kiss his cheek when Puck moved so their lips met together in a small kiss. Kurt blushed but before he could say anything Puck lifted his chin and gave him a proper kiss. It was short but extremely sweet.

"I'll see you at lunch." Puck smiled one last time and walked off down the corridor.

Not many students had seen the kiss and the one's that did were small fry beneath Puck and were too afraid to make fun of him. Kurt grinned to himself and walked into his drama class.

GLEE

"So Kurt, what's the deal with you and Puck?" Quinn asked excitedly, once Kurt had sat down at the Gleek's table.

"Well…"

"Talk of the devil…" Mercedes said under her breath and Puck walked into the room.

"Hey Kurt, Gleeks." He nodded taking a seat at the table.

"Why aren't you sitting with your Neanderthals?" Tina asked, even though she knew why.

"I wanted to sit with Kurt." He said simply, not managing to completely hide his blush. Kurt didn't hide his blush at all.

"So, um what's the deal with you two?" Artie bravely asked. Everyone looked at him. "Only asking what's on everyone else's minds." He said putting his hands up in surrender.

Kurt and Puck looked at each other. "You lot really want to know?" Puck asked. Kurt just looked confused.

"Yeah." They all replied eagerly.

With that, Puck put his hand on the back of Kurt's neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. The club sat back looking shocked but satisfied. Puck and Kurt could hear the gasps from students around them. Puck just smirked into the kiss and added tongue. Kurt was blushing furiously but allowed his tongue through all the same.

"Yo Puckerman! You gay now or something?" Jefferson shouted from the jock table.

Puck broke away from Kurt. "Actually." He began, standing on the table. "Yes. Yes I'm gay. I still like chicks and all, I just have fallen helplessly in love with Kurt." That got some 'aww's' from the girls in the room. "And if any of you punks, have a problem with me dating the amazing Kurt Hummel, then you can kiss my sweet Jewish arse because frankly I couldn't give a shit. Noah Puckerman, is 100% whipped." Puck ended with grabbing Kurt's wrist and yanking him up for a chaste kiss.

Kurt smiled with tears in his eyes at Puck. "I love you too." This time _all _the girls of McKinley 'aww'ed' at the pair. The jocks looked either confused or angry, or both. But sadly, they knew Puck could take any one of them, so they didn't bother insulting him.

The two boys walked out of the canteen looked very pleased with themselves.

GLEE

Friday had come and Puck and Kurt were walking down the corridor holding hands. Students parted for them like the Red Sea and gave them nods.

"You know…I think we actually might be the new power couple of McKinley." Puck whispered to Kurt.

"Yeah, I know. It's a great feeling isn't it?" He whispered back.

Puck squeezed his hand in reply.

They were even getting nods of approval from teachers as they walked down the corridor, most of them also witnessed the declaration of love in the canteen.

Mr Schue walked down the corridor with a smile on his face. Ever since Puck and Kurt got together he was getting more respect too. Some teachers believed he was the reason for them to realise their love for each other.

"Hey guys!" He said enthusiastically. He glanced down at their joined hands and smiled.

"Hey Mr Schue." They said. Kurt blushed when he noticed that their teacher had seen their hands.

"See you at Glee." He smiled one last time and moved on.

"This is crazy." Puck breathed.

"Tell me about it."

**There we go, OMG this is meant to be a one-shot :L It's rather long but cheers to everyone who bothered to read it :) and review please :)**


	8. Complicated

**I spoil you with all these chapters :) But please enjoy :)**

_**Avril Lavigne – Complicated**_

'_Chill out what you yelling for, lay back it's all been done before'_

"Finn can you wake up Kurt for me, he's gonna be late for school." Burt asked the teen.

"Sure." Finn smiled and headed towards Kurt's basement with a cup of coffee for him.

Burt was about to sip his coffee when he heard a scream and a smash. "HOLY CRAP!" He heard Finn scream.

"What! What!" Burt came running to find the coffee mug smashed, Finn averting his eyes from the room and two blushing teens.

"What's happened?" Burt asked.

"P…Puck…and Kurt!" Finn stammered still unable to look at the boys.

"Yeah? You didn't know?" Burt asked.

"Yeah I knew! But I didn't know Puck stayed the night! And I still don't wanna see…that…in the mornings!" Finn cried.

The teens blushed harder. It was then that Burt took in how they were laying. Puck was on top of his son and had his wrists in a tight grip above Kurt's head. They were both shirtless and possibly naked under the sheets. Their lips were plump and hair was dishevelled.

"Um, what were you two doing?" Burt asked narrowing his eyes.

"Dad it's not what you think!" Kurt protested blushing harder.

"They were making out!" Finn cried.

"Finn!"

"Dude!"

"Were you about to have sex with my son?" Burt asked dangerously.

Puck swallowed. "Er…no?"

"Dad. You know Puck stays here sometimes so what's the big deal?" Kurt asked.

"The big deal is, you have school! And doing… that… will make you late." Burt told them both.

"What! That's all! You know they have sex on a regular basis?" Finn cried.

"Well yeah, I saw bruises on Kurt and had to have a word with them about not doing it so rough. But they are teenagers. I can't exactly stop them and I'd rather they did it here and not some…crack den or something." Burt explained and Kurt blushed again.

"I'm still really sorry about that Kurt." Puck told him and kissed him gently.

"No worries babe."

"Look, everyone just get ready for school okay?" Burt said.

"Okay, and Finn we're sorry you walked in on that." Kurt said.

"Yeah, but you didn't have to yell, it's been done before." Puck told him smirking.

"Shutup Puckerman!" Finn threw a shirt at him. "Before I tell the whole Glee club what I caught you two up to this morning!"

"You wouldn't!" Kurt cried.

Finn grinned. "See you guys at school."

Burt laughed at Finn. "You brought it on yourself." He shrugged and left the room.

Kurt just groaned and flopped onto Noah's chest.

**Another shortish one :) Hope you liked it, it was fun to write :)**


	9. The Day I Died

**A new day, a new chapter :) So I hope you enjoy this one, I have a lot of scenario's I want to try out yet, so thanks to everyone who's still reading :) I decided to do this as a 'before Finn walked in' so read the previous chapter to understand. **

_**Just Jack – The Day I Died**_

'_Drag myself from my bed, around twenty past six.'_

I dragged my weary and aching body from my warm, comfy bed. I groaned as the cold air hit my bare chest. The groan awoke the sleeping boy beside me.

"Come back to bed." He yawned at me, trying to grab my wrist and grab me back .

"We have school Noah." I spat. The anger wasn't directed at him, it was directed at that dreaded school. There was nothing I wanted more than to snuggle in bed with him all day.

"School smule. Pleaseeee?" He whined.

"I'm sorry baby, but my grades are the only thing getting me out of this dump." I said leaned down and kissed his nose.

He smiled at that but still wouldn't give up. "Come on…I know you want me…" He said smiling at me. Damn him!

"Stop it! You know fully well I want you! But I don't want to be late. Now get dressed." I said firmly, with that I stood up and began to leave for the bathroom.

I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me, trapping me from moving. "You move like a ninja!" I told the mowak-ed teen.

He chuckled. "You love it." He began slowly grinding behind me. I couldn't bite back a groan. He laughed again. "I told you…" He was grinding harder now. It was very homoerotic.

"Noah…" I moaned. It only made his hard on grow and start grinding more. "Fuck it." I said and turned around smashing my lips onto his. I felt him smirk into the kiss. "Stop smirking or I'll stop." I told him.

"Sorry." He grinned and I kissed him again. He led me back over to the bed and threw me down. He put my hands above my head and started kissing every inch of my face and neck. "Wait. Stop. Noah!" I said.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I can't ruin my school record…" I began but was cut off by a most appealing offer.

"I'll suck you off?" He asked.

"What are you waiting for, keep kissing!" I told him. He smirked one last time and crushed our lips together.

It was one of the most passionate kisses we had ever shared. It was rough and dirty but also loving. That's when we heard a scream and a smash. We looked up to see Finn shrieking and yelling.

I blushed and even Noah had the decency to look embarrassed.

"What!" I heard my dad say.

I looked at Noah in horror. "Shit." We both said as my dad entered the room.

**Short and sweet :) thought I could do this because the song's beginning fitted :) hope you liked, review's are love :)**


	10. Wishing On A Star

**Okay, I hate going back to this because it's such a terrible thing to have happened. But today at school we had this little memorial assembly for my friend Ollie Smyth, who died January 1****st**** 2011. They played this video with pictures from his life, and this song was playing in the background. It's now quickly been named, Ollie's Song. So I thought it would be nice to put it in this fic. I advise people to listen to it. It is a beautiful song. **

_**Wishing On A Star – Rose Royce**_

'_I'm wishing on a star, to follow where you are, I'm wishing on a star, to follow what it means.'_

I walked hand in hand with Kurt up to the top of the hill. I laid down the blanket I'd been carrying and indicated for him to sit on it. He smiled and obliged. I pulled out the chocolate strawberries out of the bag and saw his smile widen.

"Oh, Noah! You didn't have to do this!" He exclaimed his eyes shining, making it clear that, no, I didn't have to do this, but it would make him love me a whole lot more.

I smiled at him. "I wanted too."

He pressed a chaste kiss to my lips and hugged me. "You're the best boyfriend ever, you know that right?"

"Ah well, what can I say." I winked and he hit me lightly. I knew what I was about to do was incredibly gay and if anyone from McKinley saw it I'd be terrorised for the rest of my high school life but I knew it was gonna make Kurt smile. "Here."

I reached into the box of chocolate strawberries and held it to his mouth.

He looked at me with wide eyes.

"Didn't think I could be this romantic did you?" I grinned.

"I…I…just never…" He couldn't seem to think of any words so I just held the strawberry to his mouth again.

He smiled and opened his mouth and bit into the strawberry. He's so fucking cute! Yeah that's right, I'm badass enough to admit it.

He licked his lips. "You missed a bit." I said and before he could do anything I reached in and kissed him, swiping my tongue across his lower lip. He tasted deliciously of chocolate and strawberry juice.

"You're being so romantic Noah. What's got into you?" Kurt smiled at me sweetly.

"Look. I know I've been an asshole in the past. But I know how much you love all this romantic crap, and I love to see you smile, so I guess it makes us both happy. You deserve someone who will do all this for you, without a reason." I told him honestly.

Kurt looked at me with his mouth a little open. I reached forward an tapped his chin upwards. "Eat your strawberries." I told him.

He grinned to himself as he began eating. He had the sort of smile on his face that said, yeah, my boyfriend's the best, I know.

After half an hour of eating, laughing, talking and lazily making out, I saw my boyfriend shiver.

"You cold baby?" I asked him.

"No, I'll be fine." He reassured but just at that moment a gust of wind blew past and he shivered again.

I chuckled and shrugged off my letterman jacket. I draped it around his shoulders and he put his arms in the holes. "Thank you." He smiled at me and shrunk into my jacket and inhaling the scent. I like to believe he isn't just smelling my Axe, he's trying to smell _me._ I decided to find out.

"You know, if you wanna get close to me, you don't have to settle for just my jacket." I half joked, half said seriously.

He blushed and looked at me…_wistfully?_ Did I mention how fucking adorable he is? I gently pulled him into my arms and laid down with him against my chest. We looked up to the sky to see what looked like thousands of stars shining down on us.

"That one's called Kurt." I exclaimed suddenly, pointing at the star I thought was shining brightest.

He giggled. "No it's not, you made that up!" He cried.

"I'm dead serious!"

"Liar!"

"Okay, okay! It's not, but it is now!" I said in defeat.

He lifted his chin up and kissed my jaw line. "Hey, if you're gonna kiss me at least do it properly!"

He laughed softly and brought my head down to kiss him. We laid there making out slowly and passionately for a few minutes before breaking apart and just staring into each other's eyes.

"See. How romantic is this? Making out with you _under _the moonlit sky and stars." I smirked.

"It's a lot more romantic when you don't point out how romantic you're being every five minutes." Kurt laughed. I pouted.

"Oh." I said.

"But it's still very romantic." He told me.

I smiled. "Good. Now let's say we go home and curl up with a film?" I asked him.

"Sure!" He replied very enthusiastically and began to stand up.

I pulled him back down and he looked at me confused. I stood up with him in my arms, bridal style.

"Oh." He said smiling as he wrapped his arms around my neck and I carried him to the car.

That's right. Noah Puckerman's dates are the best.

**There we are then. I hope you listened to the song, it really is beautiful, even if it made me cry.  
Oliver Smyth 1997-2011. Thank you for all the support in reviews as well, it's really appreciated. **


	11. Like We Used To

**Thought I'd do another chapter since I haven't updated in a long time and y'know, I wanted to. So please enjoy:**

_**A Rocket To The Moon – Like We Used To**_

'_I can feel her breath as she's sleeping next to me, sharing pillows and cold feet.'_

Puck was sitting on the auditorium stage and gently strumming his guitar. He watched as Kurt and Sam entered, late for Glee practice as usual. Kurt had a new bruise forming on his cheek and his eyes were red and tear-filled. Puck felt anger bubbling through him. How dare Sam take his boyfriend, and then hurt him!

'I may have been a tool but at least I never hurt him.' Puck thought to himself. He saw Sam try to wrap an arm around Kurt, putting on a façade for the Glee club but Kurt shrugged it off and went and sat by himself. The Glee club looked at each other, worried and confused. Sam went into the corner scowling.

Puck started playing some chords louder on his guitar, drawing the attention of the Glee club. Kurt looked up from his lap and met Puck's gaze with tears in his eyes.

'_I can feel her breath as she's sleeping next me,  
sharing pillows and cold feet,  
she can feel my heart, fell asleep to it's beat,  
under blankets and warm sheets.'_

Puck didn't let his gaze leave Kurt. The gentle strumming was going perfectly with the scenario and instead of the club joining in with the song they either sat or stood listening intently and smiling because someone had finally decided to do something about the Kurt/Sam situation.

'_If only I could be in that bed again,  
If only it was me instead of him.' _

Puck said those words through gritted teeth as he cast his eyes over Sam, who was looking outraged at the fact that someone else was singing to his boyfriend. 'Shouldn't of beat him up you asshole!' Puck thought to himself.

'_Does he watch your favourite movies?  
Does he hold you when you cry?  
Does he let you tell him all your favourite parts, when you've seen it a million times?  
Does he sing to all your music?  
When you dance to Purple Rain?  
Does he do all these things?  
Like I used to.'_

The chorus was finished and Puck was finding it very hard not to cry. He was a badass and couldn't cry during this song. Kurt was crying though. He had tears silently streaming down his face. The Glee club were in shock. Puck clearly meant the lyrics he was singing and they had no idea how sweet he was to Kurt when they were dating. They all scowled at the angry boy in the corner.

_'14 months and 7 days ago,  
Oh I know you know how we felt about that night,  
Just your skin against the window,  
We took it slow, and we both know,  
it should've been me inside that car,  
it should've been me instead of him in the dark.'_

Puck was standing now and strumming his guitar, sort of walking towards Kurt, but not very fast.

'_Does he watch your favourite movies?  
Does he hold you when you cry?  
Does he let you tell him all your favourite parts when you've seen it a million times?  
Does he sing to all your music?  
When you dance to Purple Rain.  
Does he do all these things?  
Like I used to.'_

Kurt cast a worried eye to Sam to see him fuming in the corner. Sam cocked his head menacingly at Kurt, as if he thought Kurt had said something to Puck. The motion did not go unmissed by the Glee club.

_'I know love, Imma sucker for that feeling,  
Happens all the time love, I always end up feeling cheated.  
You're on my mind love, oh darling I know I'm not needed.  
And that happens all the time love, yeah.'_

The strumming was slowing down and he began to sing more gently for this part of the song. Kurt seemed to be realising what he'd lost. And he did need Puck. More than anything. Which is why his heart broke at the next verse.

'_Will he love you like I loved you?  
Will he tell you everyday?  
Will he make you feel invincible with every word he'll say?  
Can you promise me if this one's right,  
don't throw it all away,  
Can you do all these things?  
Will you do all these things?  
Like we used to,  
Oh, like we used to.'_

The club just stood there dumbfounded as Puck finished the final chords of the song. He's just admitted that he loved Kurt and wanted him back. It was then they cast their eyes back to Sam.

"How fucking dare you! Kurt is my boyfriend! You had your chance and you blew it!" He exploded.

"How fucking dare I! You hit him! You hit my baby! How could you do that? How could you hurt him like that? Didn't the fear in his eyes break you when you raised your fist? Didn't you break down when tears fell down his pretty face?" Puck shouted back.

"Kurt does what I say, when I say!" Sam snapped.

"Not anymore!" Puck yelled. "Kurt. Please, take me back. I love you so much and I may not be the perfect boyfriend, but I will always treat you right and make sure you are happy." Puck turned to Kurt.

"Yes! I love you too Puck and I'm so sorry!" Kurt cried as he flung himself into Puck's arms.

"You step away from him right now." Sam ordered. Kurt clung to Puck with a terrified look on his face.

"N…no…" He stuttered.

"Get. Away. From. Him or there will be trouble. And you know what trouble means Kurt." Sam said through gritted teeth.

"You fucking touch him and I will beat the shit out of you." Puck told him equally as menacing but it meant more, as the whole Glee club knew Puck could take Sam any day.

"Kurt knows not to disobey me."

"Fuck it." Puck let go of Kurt and stepped forward with his fists clenched. He swung twice hitting Sam square in the face. He kicked him in the balls and shoved him over. "You're scum Sam. Scum." Puck spat as he went back to his crying boyfriend.

Mr Schue had walked in by this point and Mercedes, Finn and Rachel were filling him in. Mr Schue escorted Sam out of the auditorium, his eyes wide and shocked.

"Thank you." Kurt whispered in Puck's embrace as the others came and joined in the giant hug.

"I love you." Puck told him kissing his hair and forehead over and over again.

"Aww. Take him home Puck." Mercedes told him gently.

"You want to baby? I'll take you home and we can curl up together and fall asleep?" Puck asked.

Kurt nodded and Puck led him home, hugging and kissing him the whole way.

**And there's another chapter. Hopefully updates will be coming more often, it's been a busy few weeks that's all. Review please.**


End file.
